Alex and Steve in high school (in beta release)
by Mobile Gaming
Summary: A 17 years old female named Alex as well as A 17 years old male named Steve are in high school that is not safe from bullies, gangs, and worse, gangs got pistols that will shoot them. Steve and Alex are in 12th grade. Will they survived high school? Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended! All but "Carmine Nivans" belongs to the respectful owners. It's also on wattpad too!
1. Prologue

Alex's POV

Steve and I moved to Liberty City. We are not graduate yet. Well, by the time we got our stuff to a new apartment, we transfer to the new high school. It'll start soon. I feel depressed now. I just don't know. "Steve, I'm going to take a walk." I said, in a depressing voice. "Yeah but be back before 11:00pm" Steve said, "it's 3:00pm right now" I left for a walk. Steve called me on my flip phone. "Today is Sunday so we're going to high school tomorrow." Steve said, "Come back if you can. It's 7:00pm right now." A phone call had ended. 3 hours later. I'm at home with Steve for now. 1 hour later, Steve & I are going to sleep now.


	2. First day of school

Steve's POV

I saw someone getting bullied by a gang so I punch him in the face, I said in a rude voice,"You think that bullying is cool, but it's not!" 2 gang members pop out of nowhere and draws a pistol. I panicked, so I ran away from them, then they start shooting at me but I crash into a wall, but just before I was executed, LCPD officers said in a loud voice,"LCPD, put down that gun now!" 4 police officers arrested the gang. I was very scared about that incident but Alex appears and she comforts me. I felt like I'm not going to do it again. Well at 3:45pm, the bell rings. I called Alex on my bar phone to walk home together. Alex and I live in a apartment for some private reasons. I went to sleep as well as Alex.


	3. In the winter break part 1

Steve's POV

I woke up at 6:30am. I saw some gangs got arrested. A gang member said to the officers in a rude voice,"This is ********, I'm getting arrested for this." He tried to resist arrest but the officers restrain him very hard, then he went fatigue. A gang member broke in our home & said in the

aggressive voice to alex,"Hand me the money you *****." I replied in a rude voice,"**** this!" I started punching him in the face, then we had a fistfight. Luckily, Alex is fighting him with my help. Afterwards, he fell down and said in the panic,"Enough!" I saw a recorder on a ground. "What's that on the ground?!" He tried to grab that quickly but I grab it quick. I said in a smirking voice,"Huh, a recorder, hey." He said in a worried tone,"Don't play th-" Just before he's done talking, I play a recorder.

Recorder:

Gangster #1: What's our objective?

Gangster #2: Yeah!

Herobrine: Capture Alex and Steve.

Gangster #3: **** that. We'll kill Alex and Steve.

Herobrine: No! Capture both. I want them both alive.

All but Herobrine: Fine! We'll capture them.

Herobrine: Good! Any questions? No? Then you're good to go. Have those recorder with you so you don't forget.

(Recorder finishes)

"Where is Herobrine?" I said while I was interrogating him. "I got enough with this." I said in the serious voice. I punched him. "Tear gas!" Alex said. We tried to escape but the exit is blocked by tear gas, then Alex and I passed out. 2 gangsters grab us to the van.

To be continued...


	4. In winter break part 2

Alex's POV

I couldn't move or anything. When I regain consciousness, I see nothing but a bag made out of wool on my head. Their conversation started.

Herobrine: Good.

Gangster 4: Steve almost kill me.

Gangster 3: I'll shoot both in the head.

Gangster 2: Yeah, let's do it.

Herobrine: Hold up, I want these both alive. Put down your gun.

All gangsters: Ok

Herobrine: And take that bloody bag off on them now!

*Their bags is removed.*

Herobrine: Hi both.

Steve: Let us go!

Herobrine: No!

Alex: LET US GO NOW! HELP! HELP!

Gangster 1: I got enough with this.*He put Alex to unconsciousness by a syringe*

Alex: I feel tired. Help... you idiot.. I'm too weak.. *passed out*

Steve: I'll kill you, Herobrine.

Herobrine: I'll be leaving. *injects Steve with a syringe*

Steve: Why?.. I feel... so tired... *Passed out*

(Conversion ends)

*1 hour later*

Steve's POV

Alex & I woke up then we got up. We were behind bars. There's something wrong with the poster, I saw a hole in front of the poster and the hole look like a way out. I removed it slowly then we crawl inside, finally, we got out of the vent and we are free now. I saw 2 big bags of it. It's a shape of a garbage bag filled. We look in it and It's our stuff. We headed home safely. I saw a police pursuing the suspect. "LCPD, pull the **** over now." Ok. We got home then we went to sleep.


	5. Spring!

Steve's POV

(now, it's spring time)

At morning, I got up then on my way to high school, we saw a deep lake but Alex was unconsciousness then she fell into the lake, then I dive to the water, I grab her underwater and swim as possible I carry Alex on the shore, luckily, she's breathing and look like Alex is regaining consciousness soon. I saw Herobrine, trying to punch me but I dodge and punch him in the face. Herobrine and I had a fistfight. I headbutt him very herd then he tried to punch me but I blocked and grab his fists. I said while i'm smirking,"You can't attack me now. I'm so tougher than usual. Don't you even think about it." Just before I finish him off, a gang member, strangling me but Alex punch him in the head. I'm ok through so I advanced to high school afterwards. It's 7:30am though, I got enough time to get there cuz the class starts at 8:10am. I'm see something on Alex's shoulder. I said normally,"what's that in your shoulder?" Alex replied nervous,"Nothing."

I said again normally,"I see something in her shoulder."

Alex showed it to me, it's covered with white rags and cotton swabs. I replied,"You're hurt before." Alex removed rags and cotton swabs, it's a 2 years old bite, fading then turns normal once when Alex become 18 years old but right now, she's still 17 years old. I said,"Woah! That's a sign of that you had a vaccine before." Alex said,"I got bit by a zombie after i got a vaccine when I was 14, do you got bit by a zombie before?" I said,"Yes but I got vaccine too so I'm okay." I show Alex my bite wound at my leg below the knee. Alex said,"We're immune together and to be honest steve, how old were you when you got bit by a zombie?" I replied,"When I was 15 years old, yeah, I got bit by a zombie after I got a vaccine." We chatted while we're walking to school. At 8:02am, we're here. The announcement said to everyone but it is a loud one a bit:

 ** _"EVERYONE, PLEASE PAY ATTENTION! WE HEARD COMPLAINING ABOUT THE BITE FROM A ZOMBIE YEARS AGO AFTER THEY WERE VACCINATED. PLEASE COME TO THE MAIN OFFICE IF YOU GOT BIT BY A ZOMBIE BEFORE AT SECOND PERIOD. STAY OUT OF TROUBLE TODAY BECUASE IF YOU GOT IN TROUBLE OR YOU'RE IN ISS OR OCI, YOU'RE INELIGIBLE FOR THIS SO STAY OUT OF TROUBLE TODAY. HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY NOW!"_**

(Announcement ended)

I was so nervous about it but after my first period class ends, I'll be heading for the main office.


	6. Combat

Jonas' POV

I was at liberty city with my best friend, Carmine Nivans, this place, around this year, we just got here. I explored around the liberty city until I heard something, I hear gunshots. I pull my pistol out, I'm wearing a bulletproof vest. I saw two young adults, fistfighting the gangster, then a tear gas was thrown by a gangster at them, put both to unconsciousness, he was about to kill both but I came and we have a gunfight while we was wearing gas mask, I shot two gangsters in the chest and both died. Afterwards, 2 gangsters are choosing to fistfight and I chose to fistfight too alongside with my best friend. I punch him right in the face. Other one tried to attack me but Carmine Nivans punched him right in the stomach. Both of the gangsters are subdued.

Carmine Nivans' POV

I said, in a rude voice,"You can think you can kill us and two young adults, what the **** is this." A gangster said in a smirking voice,"You son of a *****, I should kill you next time." I said in a serious voice,"**** this!" I shot him in a chest then he died. The last gangster will be dealt by Steve and Alex.

Jonas' POV

I said to carmine nivans while I sighed,"Let me see on the 2 young adults." I said, in a aware mood,"I know what this person is, it's Steve!" I found the person we know. Carmine Nivans said,"I know this other person, it's Alex!"

Carmine Nivans' POV

Jonas said while he investigating,"We'll figure the rest out but right now, you carry Alex to the room where both of them, I carry Steve to the same room too." Jonas carry Steve while he's still unconsciousness, then I carry Alex to the room where Steve is, afterwards, we placed Steve and Alex in a bed. We left the apartment. We spilt up then I went to my home but on my way there, Fiona called on my mixed phone, I had a conversation with her:

Carmine: Hello

Fiona: Can you do a favor for me?

Carmine: Yes

Fiona: Aiden wants to buy a touchscreen phone?

Carmine: Ok, I'll see what I can do to buy him a phone.

Fiona: Thanks!

Carmine: Bye.

(Call ended)

I'll buy him a phone right now. I use a android touchscreen watch to locate things and stuff like that.

Jonas' POV

I called Kira on my slider phone. We had a private conversation about his things to do, afterwards, we ended the private conversation. I got a call from Carmine Nivans, I answered it, we had a conversation.

Jonas: Hello

Carmine Nivans: Come to my house, real quick, go got to see this one, just come to my here.

Jonas: Okay then, Bye.

(Call ended)

I drove to my best friend's house then I pressed the doorbell button, Carmine Nivans came outside, he said,"You got to hear this one." He played it after he show me a recorder. Herobrine had a conversation with them.

Gangster #3: Sir, both of them are escaped!

Herobrine: How!?

Gangster #2: I don't know.

Herobrine: I'll knock both of them out in spring.

Gangster #1: Which one you're talking about?

Herobrine: Steve and Alex

Gangster #4: I'll hunt them down.

Herobrine: I'll hunt them down myself, just come if I don't return, i'll mark the location for you. We're good now.

(Recorder ended)

"Whoa, I'll keep a lookout for both." I said when I reacted. "Yeah, we'll try that.", Jonas said while he's smirking about Herobrine.

Steve's POV

I woke up in a bed, right close to alex, a gangster was highly subdued, he was pointing the pistol at me but I throwed the gun off the building, he run down the building to get his gun. He got it but the police came and arrested the last gangster left, I feel tired again, I went to sleep with Alex.


	7. Fight herobrine! part 1

Steve's POV

I walked to school without gangsters presented but after I walk to high school, the high school got on fire then the gym got on fire, afterwards, it got exploded. Alex followed me as I went to the building. "Darn, gangsters are doing bomb and terroristic at the same time, I must defeat herobrine before the building explodes." I said, trying to fight herobrine.

Jonas' POV

I went inside the high school along with Carmine Nivans. I saw Steve and Alex running to the 2nd floor so I follow them both. 2 gangsters tried to stop but I knock the 1 gangster out, Carmine Nivans shot the other gangster to death. He tried to kill the unconsciousness gangster but I said,"Leave this one be." Carmine put up his gun and continued walking with me.

Carmine Nivans' POV

I walk with Jonas to follow Steve and Alex without being seen. The teen couples are yelling for help and banging the door. "Jonas, help me pull this door!" I said, yelling to get his attention. I pulled the door very hard as I can with the help of Jonas, then the door opened, the teen couples we're freed and ran away from the building. I proceeded to follow Steve and Alex.

Alex's POV

I ran to the hallway along with Steve until herobrine pop in right front of us. Herobrine was a about to kill me but Jonas and Carmine Nivans came and attacked herobrine. "Hey herobrine, I bet you that you can't kill us. I'll get the popcorn ready." Steve said, in a sarcastic voice. "You wish, herobrine." Alex said, in a sarcastic voice. "I can kill you herobrine with my pistol." Carmine Nivans said, willing to kill herobrine in order to keep the world safe. "Why do you want to kill us, herobrine?" Jonas, asking a question about killing me and them is necessary to herobrine.

"This world turned into nether 100 years later, Steve and Alex will condemn us all." Herobrine said, thought that Steve and Alex did it but Steve and Alex didn't.

"Let's see about that." Carmine Nivans said, ready up to fight.


	8. Fight herobrine! Part 2

Steve's POV

Herobrine punch me right in the face but I punch him right in the face hard. Then Herobrine and I are fistfighting. 30 seconds later, I knock herobrine out after I punch right in the head very hard. Few second later, herobrine got up and pull his sword out.

Alex's POV

I pull out a diamond sword and slashed herobrine just before he kills Steve. I dodged his diamond sword attack and slashed him. I blocked his attack with my diamond sword. I found a powerful emerald sword. I put up my diamond sword. Now, I pull a emerald sword out. I slashed him very hard then he starts to bleed, but he's instantly heal after he drink the potion of healing. He starts throwing knifes at us and we dodged the throwing knifes.

Carmine Nivans' POV

I pull out my pistol gun and start shooting herobrine. I shot him 3 times. I shot him right in the head but he's still alive and herobrine throw knives at me and I dodged it. One throwing knife implied me but I took it off harder as I can. Afterwards, I'm bleeding. I shot him a lot of bullet then he got tired and threw knives slowly. I threw a throwing knife that implies me before at herobrine. I start to bleed out. "Eat a golden apple." Steve said, trying to give him a golden apple. "Stay here, Steve and I are going to heal you, just don't move a muscle." Alex said, trying her best to revive Carmine Nivans. Jonas took my pistol gun and the emerald sword.

Jonas' POV

I use the emerald sword as a shield to block throwing knives. I shot herobrine as I get closed. I slashed herobrine with my emerald sword. Herobrine and I had a fistfight then he down but he punched me right in the stomach very hard then I fell down to the ground but just before he was able to do his blowout to kill me, Carmine Nivans teleport behind herobrine and strangling him enough to put him to sleep. I got up and thing are going worse, the high school building are beginning to explode. Alex, Steve, and Carmine Nivans escapes. I'll ran fast as I can while running away from explosion. Afterwards, I made it out alive. I just regroup with Alex, Steve, and Carmine Nivans.

Steve's POV

I sit down and I felt sad now cuz I can't risk of giving up education. Alex walk towards me and sat down next to me and comforts me so I'm moving on. I went home with Alex.

Carmine nivans' POV

I went home but on my way to get to home, I got a voicemail on my Android watch but I'll listen to it later. I got things to do.


	9. Crisis town part 1

Steve's POV

I woke up at 6:30am and got up then I checked the calendar, my birthday is coming up soon. Alex and I got a school break. Jonas and Carmine Nivans came to our home. "You got to hear this one, Jonas and I heard it when I played the new voicemail. I was very scared at first." Carmine Nivans said, while he look like scared. Jonas played it. I pay attention to it.

Herobrine: _**You and your friends are going to pay for my crew's death. I'll cause chaos on Liberty City if you and your friends don't come to Nether. You'll have to come right now or chaos will happen. Come! NOW! Like it or not.**_ **(Voicemail ended)**

Alex's POV

Herobrine seems to threaten us. "We need to get there fast or herobrine will cause chaos on Liberty City." I said, in a situation sound. Well I just know that Steve and I need to get to Overworld, Minecraft. Carmine drive the car to the airport, I went inside the

airport to leave Liberty City to visit Overworld, Minecraft along with Steve. I was walking to the 'S' to get to the right airplane, along with Steve but there's a guard, close to metal detector. "Check if both don't have guns or drugs." Guard said, making sure that both don't got guns. They both do a physical search. Afterwards, they both stated that Steve and I don't got guns or drugs. Steve and I proceed to get on a airplane then the airplane took off and fly to Overworld, Minecraft.


End file.
